Countdown
by Iris Elena
Summary: WHAT IF: Percy has a deadly illness that he will soon die from, so its up to Michael and Nikita to destroy all of the black boxes before he dies and the secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! SOOO those of you that have read my past stories, or are currently reading Heidecker, forgive me... I just needed a break from the depressed writing and what better way to do that than to write an idea that has been jumping around your head? Go easy on me, this is very farfetched…

-Iris Elena

**Countdown**

"You are lying, I can't die…" Man, was I scared out of my wits... Why, oh why did he have to ask me, of all people, to give him his yearly physical...? Who knew we'd actually find a problem? And the who is what scares me... It's... It's...

"I'm Percy... Leader of Division. I cannot die. That's impossible." I reluctantly tried to explain to this hostile, 5'10 old man what was going on with his body, as cautiously as I could.

"Sir, we ran several brain scans... There is in fact a tumor." I've actually never been this scared in my life. I was so scared; I could feel a sweat coming on, as my fingers thumped like I was some type of drummer.

"How much time do I have?" His harsh tone both knocked me out of my revere, and made me flinch and step back.

"An approximated 4 months… It could be less or it could be more... It just varies." I suddenly felt my body pressed up against the hard walls of the medical room. I heard loud bangs, as my surgical instruments fell along with the metal tray in which they were held on.

"I need fact, not approximation! I want the time up to the second, are you hearing me straight?!" I was simultaneously doing about 3 things: shaking, sweating, and squealing.

"Ye-yes sir." I said, in a failed attempt to sound at ease.

"Good." He put me down, and brushed off my shoulders, smiling as if this were an everyday activity. "Now, , I want you to keep this between you and I yes? Because we wouldn't want yet another doctor to go missing after a meeting with me, would we?" He said, with an almost amused look in his eyes... I was trembling even more, now.

"Yes." Oh crap!

"Yes?"

"I meant no… I mean, I meant no."

"No, what?" he held his hand behind his ear, signaling for me to say something he wanted to hear.

"No sir." He smiled, once again.

"Good." And with that, he walked out of medic without a word, or a glimpse.

**Michael's POV:**

I know I didn't just hear that right… Percy is dying of brain cancer, and he, what doesn't want to tell anybody? What about the black boxes..?

Then it hit me… Percy never has a problem with bringing everybody down with him. He would proudly bring us under the gravel with him, and that's what scares me... He's gonna presume running Division, and when he dies, he's gonna let all his secrets get shown to the whole world… He's actually condemning us all to death along with him…

Only one thing to do now…

I flipped up my phone, and made my way to a secure spot in Division.

_Beep_

_Silence_

_Beep_

_Silence_

_Beep._

"Michael?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay meet me at our regular place in 0900.. Come alone this time." I heard her beautiful chuckle as, I was about to hang up.

"See you soon."

And then the countdown began. Like a mental clock in my head. We had big plans to make and big things to accomplish, with a limited amount of time, and completely under the radar... And oh, by the way, this is only the beginning.

* * *

So, did you guys like it? Hope so... Leave me your reviews and thoughts... They're greatly appreciated. : )

-Iris Elena


	2. Devil's in the Details

Hey Hey Hey! It's Iris Elena here (duh) with your next chapter of Countdown… And before anyone asks, this will probably be around 15 chapters long… Nd for those of you who PMed me asking how I keep my system of updating up to date, I know that when my story makes it to the middle of the second page, it's time to update. Anyways, enjoy this chapter... This one goes out to my best friend Kyle... We're all waiting for you to just open those big blue eyes, and smile... Me and your girlfriend are going nuts, so wakie wakie Kyle... Enjoy.

**Devil's in the Details**

Driving down the road, under the speed limit so I would attract no attention was hard when a fat man behind you keeps honking... 'Just ignore him, Michael... He's nothing but a drunken old man, and if you get out and try to fight him, it wouldn't even be a little fair. You are a trained assassin, and this old man, who is _still_ honking, obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with. Just brush it off your shoulders.' I was about to pass to another lane, when the old man drove beside me and yelled out, "Old Man!" And sped away… Really old man? If not for this traffic, I'd show him exactly who he was dealing with because he obviously didn't know. But I'm controlled. I'm trained for this kind of nonsense, so I kept driving til' I reached my destination.

Our place… It was approximately 9:00 on the dot. Slowly opening the door, I closed it when I saw a dark figure approach me and Nikita's location… Well it was just 54th street Grill. Anyone could be going in. I watched the figure as it moved inside of the restaurant. Removing its hood, I then knew I was overreacting and it was just Nikita. 'Should have known she would come in all black', I thought to myself.

I then opened my door, and followed her lead, making my way through the door, and trying to sneak up behind her. I knew I'd fail, but a man has to try, right?

Her back was turned towards the entrance (kind of a dumb move for a rogue assassin) so I had an easier time sneaking up on her.

Before I even sat down, Nikita's stance changed. Oh she knew good and well I was here. Probably spotted me outside. She raised her gaze at me before I even passed her body.

"Come sit Michael." She said, grinning victoriously. I wanted to wipe that egotistical look off her face, so I pointed out her weakness. Her comfortability in unknown locations.

"You know, it wasn't too smart to have your back turned towards the entrance. You have enemies all around, Nikita." Unfortunately her smile didn't shrink. It actually grew.

"I saw you outside." She said, shrugging it off.

"So? I told you, Nikita: I can't protect you forever." I said, repeating what I'd told her a few months ago, maybe two.

"I know you can't." She said, making me smile. "But you will." She said, smiling proudly as she watched my Adams apple bob up and down, due to my need to swallow. We were gazing into each other's eyes for 3 seconds too long, but the topic on hand was very serious.

"Okay, we came here to talk." I said, trying to change the subject.

"So talk." She said. I could almost watch her body and face become professional. Like a machine without any glitches.

"Well-" I was rudely cut off by a very attractive waitress. I wouldn't check her out right in front of Nikita, but damn this woman was sexy. Like Megan Fox sexy. If not for her sexiness, I'd be a little on edge by the interruption, and the earlier encounter with the old man.

**Nikita's POV:**

When I say 'Michael was checking this chick out' I mean it! Michael was practically drooling over this slutty looking waitress. 'No need to get jealous though... At the end of the day, you two love each other'. Even though the words haven't been said, I know deep inside of my heart that he loves me.

When I saw Michael draw his head back to look at her ass, I kicked him, hard in the shin, under the table.

"Ouch." He said, then looked at me as if he hadn't done anything. The waitress, being an oblivious blonde, didn't even notice his eyes skim her body. Controlling my anger, I decided to order my drink first.

"Hello welcome to 54th street grill, make I take your order?" Deciding to mess with Michael, I devised a plan to make him pay for his rude stares.

"Oh well Honey," I was addressing Michael, and when he heard honey, his eyes snapped up, out of pure confusion. "You order for me… You do remember my favorite don't you?" I said, pretending to be his girlfriend or something similar.

"Uh yeah," Finally glancing down at the menu rather than the waitress' ass was the outcome I was hoping for. "Yeah, she will take a small apple juice, and I'll take just a water." He said, and giggled towards my irritated expression. The waitress walked off before I could correct her.

**Michael's POV:**

"You remembered, all this time?" I giggled again, which was rather unusual for me.

"How could I forget the only person who hates apple juice? I mean did you even have a-" At my almost completely insensitive remark, I stopped talking, and looked at Nikita, who's eyes betrayed her true feelings about me almost asking what kind of childhood she'd had… How could I ask the worse thing to ask her? I mean you can ask her some pretty terrible things, but I had to go straight for the worst.

"Nikita, I didn't mean..." She forced a quick smile upon her hidden hurt face, and waved it away, as if it was just some silly remark she didn't find humorous.

"It's okay. I know you weren't thinking, otherwise you'd not have said what you said." She was trying to rationalize this as just an accident, a slip of the tongue but that excused nothing.

"That doesn't excuse…." I tried to reach her eyes, but she just would not look in my direction. I could see the unshed tears though. Tears I had caused.

"I wonder what I'm gonna order." She'd cut me off trying to change the subject, and due to the dense feeling radiating off of her, I knew I had to make it up to her somehow. She had lifted her menu in front of her face and I had to stop myself from reaching out and holding her hand. Or getting on my knees and begging for forgiveness.

"I think I'll just get a..." Nikita said, before getting interrupted by the waitress.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked, while she unnoticeably got the death stare from Nikita. I slightly smirked before ordering for me and Nikita.

"Well, my lovely girlfriend will have a Pecan salad, and I will have the medium rare steak." I said, handing the waitress the menus and smiling at Nikita, who looked frazzled. When the waitress sauntered away, she explained her shocked look.

"I didn't know you remembered that too." At the end of her sentence, her cheeks began to grow pink. Was she really blushing? Who cares, at least she's not nearly crying.

"Well, 'sweetie', I remember everything about you. Even the little things." And once again, Michael gets the award for talking way too much! Nikita and I were in an unbroken staring contest. Her eyes full of love, and mine, if I was right, reflected her feelings. It was beginning to feel a little too intimate for me, so I had to shut down my feelings, and look away.

"And I remember because Pecan used to be my favorite." I said, trying to cover up my previous remark. For a split second it was like her eyebrows deflated, she looked so sad, but in the blink of an eye, another wall was built up to mask her pain. Damn it, why do I have to keep hurting her? I was merely trying not to let things go too far, but I just couldn't. My feelings for her screamed to just reach across the table and ravish her lips, but the other part, the part with my deceased family always kept me in check… But that part also always managed to hurt Nikita. My conflicting feelings for her were getting worst, and they for her needed to be dealt with. Kept in check.

"Michael?" I shot my eyes at her, which we were both holding confused expressions upon our faces.

"Hmm?" She cracked a smile, genuine smile.

"Well you were kind of in your own little world for about three seconds. Something wrong?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

"No. I'm good."

"Well then, you did invite me here to talk, so let's talk." She said, settling her elbows down on the table, reminding me of a very important memory when Haley was young. She had just set her elbows on the table, nearly knocking her drink over, and Liz had told her seconds before not to do that. It got Elizabeth so mad, she would try so hard to explain to our little 3 year old what unlady-like meant and why it mattered. But my girl was no ordinary girl. She liked getting down with the dogs. She told Liz, 'lady like is for daffodils, mommy. I'm a soldier like daddy.' And I was so proud that day. She was proud of her dad, and I was proud of her.

"Uh, yeah. Um it's about Percy." I said, trying to push away the memories of my precious daughter.

"What about him?" Nikita said, not even suspecting the memory that had crossed my mind.

Making sure no one had followed me, I looked around. I then scooched my chair next to Nikita's, put my hand on her leg, and whispered "Percy's dying." She abruptly pulled her face back, and allowed the happiest smile cross her face.

"So we're here to celebrate?" She said,joking, not knowing how wrong she truly was.

"Not even a little bit." I said, and went to her ear again, and whispered, "Remember his black boxes? He's no deactivating them. And we have a 5-4 month time limit to stop him." I whispered, and immediately her smile disappeared. In fact, she brushed her fingers through her hair, looking more stressed than ever. Then something caught her attention and she looked at me, worriedly.

"How'd you find this out, Michael?" Her voice had escaladed at the end, as if she were preparing herself to yell.

"Why does that matter?" I was getting a little short tempered, I'll admit, but really, that question was irrelevant... Unless...

"Well I don't know Michael... If, you know who, told you this information..." I cut her off, already knowing what she'd say.

"He'd keep close tabs on me, and likely be watching us right now. I know. He doesn't know that I know. He has a bad habit of not closing doors that need be closed." I said, quite pleased with myself for being at the right place at the right time.

"Okay. But if you are here and 'you know who' doesn't know, then you want me to work, with you?" She said, looking beyond ecstatic.

"Well even though you were never good at listening to rules, or directions, you are the best girl to make it out of Division. Only person to make it out."

"But if 'you know who' figures out you know, and are working with me, he could just release the secrets to the world."

"Which is why I'm gonna be a mole." I said, not completely sure about this, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It was, so I had to betray what I've lived for, for over 7 years. My face began to change, and like a spy would, Nikita caught my sudden change in mood.

"Hey, if you don't wanna be a double, I could always do it… alone." She said, so sure of herself, yet somehow scared.

"No, I have to do this." I said, now fully determined. She smiled towards me and looked past my shoulder… From the smell of it, our dinner came just in time.

"Okay, so you ordered a pecan salad," She said, placing the plate in front of Nikita, "And you ordered a steak?" Placing my steaming platter in front of me, and smiling, she walked away as if this were her first time waitressing, ever.

"Well at least you kept your eyes off her this time." Nikita said, making me choke on nothing. She was eating her salad as if she hadn't said anything, so I ignored her comment, and started cutting mine.

Throughout the dinner, we did not discuss our current mission, only past missions, and past experiences. That is until Nikita asked a touchy topic.

"So what was on your mind earlier? You seemed distraught." She asked, honestly just wanting to know.

"Nikita… I" She now looked hesitant while looking in my eyes, so I could not fully shut her down. "Maybe someday... Just not today." She gave me a grateful smile, and reached across the table, rubbing my arm. And they say electricity and water don't go well together, but my sweaty hands prove it to be wrong.

"Okay… I'll hold you to it." I began to chuckle seeing her look so adorable when she scrunched her nose.

"I know you will." I said, touching the hand on my shoulder.

"So… Are we gonna go into detail or…" A loud ringing cut her off, as my phone began to vibrate. I looked down, seeing it was Birkhoff. I raised my eyebrows at Nikita, and stood to talk to him from outside.

"What is it Birkhoff." I said, once I stepped out to the cool night.

"Percy needs you to come in… Something about a recruit status."

"I'll be there when I can." I quickly hung up, feeling Nikita's presence behind me.

"You know, by now I could have had you killed." She said, smiling that she got the drop on me. She was right, but I wasn't gonna let her know that.

"Well how do you know I didn't just let you think that?" She came close to my ear, and said.

"Just take me around the block. I know you have to get back, and I want some sleep before our 4 month mission starts." And smirked at my obvious arousal.

"Okay." I said, but before we could leave... "Wait, did you pay?"

"Why, yes I did Michael." I now knew from that little 'duh' face she was making that she definitely had money, and lots of it.

"Alright." I said, shrugging then walking her to my car. Opened the door for her, and accidently held her hand, helping her inside the car... 'Definitely not a friend thing to do, Michael… Real smooth.' She didn't seem to mind, so I straightened myself up and got into the driver's side..

On the drive across town, we started getting into the basics of this mission.

"So, how are we gonna start?" She asked, and really when it came to missions, the starting and ending points were the hardest.

"Well, I think we should start by getting Birkhoff on our side, so my tracker isn't an issue." Looking straight at the rode, I didn't see her slight hesitation.

"Are you sure we should get him involved in this, Michael?" I glanced at her, and saw her worry. It was almost cute seeing her care about Birkhoff, or 'The nerd' she likes to call him.

"Yes. It's the only way we can do this without raising suspicion."

"But what if Percy finds him out, and they torture him?" I looked at her form the corner of my eye, finally getting conformation that she like Birkhoff.

"Let me ask you this, why didn't you kill Birkhoff when you had him? It would have sent a fearful message to those in Division." I said, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

"Aside from what you may think of me, I do try to spare life." She looked a little pissed that I would even assume she was a killer, but that was not what I meant.

"I didn't mean it like that. I… I just want you to stop beating around the bush and admit that you like Birkhoff."

"Michael…"

"Just say it. It's okay, I already know you do. He was like a brother to you."

"Then what did that make you?" She said, making my tongue dry.

"I was your handeler, and you were my pupil. My best in fact." She didn't seem convinced, so she went back to talking to the mission.

"Even if we do get the nerd on board, how will you get that many vacation days? Percy is not a generous man, and if he's dying soon, and plotting to release all those secrets, he'll be even more cautious… Especially if his right hand man is absent.. The one who they suspected had a hand in letting me escape."

"I know… I'm still trying to work out the little details… But regardless of what you say," I had hit the curb where she wanted to be dropped off. "Birkhoff will have to know because I don't have the clearance nor the skill t find out where the guardians and black boxes are. Only Birkhoff does… He is the new engineer. Percy probably threw away all evidence that they ever existed so it would work." That's when it hit me, and Nikita, I'm guessing.

"Oh my god, Michael! You don't think…"

"Percy's gonna want Birkhoff dead… He's the only one other than himself that knows the black boxes' locations." She looked almost teary eyed, when she shook my arm.

"Michael you have to help him!"

"I know, Nikita. I will. I'll contact you when I'm safe. The both of us."

She nodded, and stepped out of the car, walking in an unknown direction.

* * *

So what'd you think? Hope you liked it, but do you see that little box that reads 'Type your review here..'? Well **REVIEW!** Until next time. ;)

_-Iris Elena_


End file.
